


Hardly Romantic

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce wants to kiss Chuck, but not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Title: Hardly Romantic  
> Pairing: Bryce Larkin/Chuck Bartowski  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Bryce wants to kiss Chuck, but not like this.  
> Notes: Written for the [three sentence ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html) hosted by caramelsilver. The prompt was Chuck, Chuck/Bryce, first kiss.  
> Disclaimer: Chuck is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

This is the antithesis of the first kiss that Bryce has been longing for since falling for his friend, being surrounded as they are by their potential frat brothers with their Pledge Master leading a chant of kiss, kiss, kiss. Chuck shrugs, that gorgeous half-smile of his firmly in place and Bryce smiles back before stepping closer to Chuck and leaning in for a soft slow kiss that lasts a little longer than someone just doing it on a dare, Bryce thinks - hopes.

He endeavors to savor the moment, the feel of Chuck's lips against his, despite their audience and there are cheers and jeers as they break apart but then someone else has to do a dare and he and Chuck share a look which gives him hope that Chuck might want to kiss him again, a private performance perhaps.


End file.
